Like A Butterfly
by KimciGirlz
Summary: "Kau adalah kupu-kupu ku. Tak akan ku biarkan kau pergi jauh dari pengawasanku".. FF tentang Kisah Cinta Sehun dan Luhan yang diabadikan dalam 7 keturunannya. Kisah legenda dua insan yang tampak seperti sejarah.. Yaoi,,Mpreg,, Didedikasikan for HunHan Indonesia Give Away
1. Chapter 1

LIKE A BUTTERFLY

.

.

.

.

Author : Seva SAN

Yaoi a.k.a Boy x Boy

Genre : Romance , Little of Angst

Rate : M

FF ini didedikasikan untuk event OA Line HunHan Indonesia.

.

.

.

.

.

Bahagia itu sederhana, bahkan lebih sederhana dari yang bisa kau bayangkan. Contohnya pria mungil bermata rusa ini. Kebiasaannya yang sekaligus kebahagiaannya adalah melihat – Sehun – laki – laki tampan yang duduk di sudut kanan belakang kelas. Luhan , pria mungil ini selalu menatapnya diam-diam dibalik kacamatanya. Sebenarnya bukan hal menakjubkan yang Luhan lihat, hanya sosok Oh Sehun yang selalu saja tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran berlangsung.

Terkadang Luhan tersenyum simpul tatkala sang guru memarahi ulah laki-laki pujaan hatinya itu. Wajah datar Sehun dengan mata sayu saat dimarahi menjadi vitamin bagi Luhan di sekolah .

"Hei nerd , lihat apa kau?"

Aish wanita itu lagi. Selalu saja membuyarkan fokusnya.

"Ah... Sa Neul... kau mengagetkan ku"

"Maafkan aku lu. Habis kau terlihat seperti melamun. Aku sebagai teman sebangku mu hanya ingin membantu menyadarkanmu"

"Aku tidak melamun , jadi diam dan tenanglah"

Lee Sa Neul gadis cantik yang merupakan incaran para pemuda disini hanya terkekeh kecil melihat Luhan yang merajuk.

Lesung pipinya terlihat manis menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Buka sekali dua kali Sa Neul mengganggunya , dan Luhan sudah maklum dengan hal itu. Sa Neul sudah seperti adik kecilnya karena dia manja dan juga lugu. Dia juga tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Luhan memiliki penyimpangan seksual dan menyimpan perasaan pada seorang Oh Sehun. Dia menyukai Sehun sejak pertama dia pindah ke sekoah ini . Pertemuan pertama Luhan dengan Sehun yang pasti tak akan pernah Luhan lupakan,

Flashback On

"Sial...siaal...sial... kenapa tak ada yang membangunkanku. Apa mereka semua makan gaji buta?"

Pria bersurai madu ini terus saja mengeluarkan kata demi kata yang bisa mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

Dia menghentakkan kakinya keras melewati jalan jalan kecil yang biasa ia lewati. Tapi sepertinya hari ini tampak berbeda. Suasana nya hening dan sepi. Luhan sedikit takut sebenernya, tapi dia berusaha tenang dan melanjutkan jalannya.

Tap ... Tap... Tap...

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sepertinya ingin mengikutinya. Luhan menoleh ke belakang, namun dia tidak menemukan hal yang aneh disana. Dia mengangkat bahunya santai dan melanjutkan lagi berjalan.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Suara langkah itu terdengar lagi. Dia tidak berani menoleh ke belakang jadi ia mempercepat jalannya , tapi langkah itu pun semakin cepat dan cepat. Luhan berlari sekuat tenaganya.

Hap..

Tangan nya di tahan oleh tangan seseorang di belakang. Dia menoleh dan menemukan pria dengan perawakan tampan dan memikat. Dia tinggi dan putih. Wajahnya tegas dan bibir itu.. Oh sungguh ciptaan Tuhan yang indah.

" Ini milik mu?" , tanya pria itu .

Bahkan suara nya terngiang di telinga dan otak luhan.

"Hei.. Aku tanya, apa ini milik mu?"

Luhan tersentak dan melihat ke arah tangan pemuda ini. Dia membawa dompet yang Luhan sadar adalah miliknya. Dia tersenyum kikuk dan mengambil dompet nya.

"Te..terima kasih.." , jawab Luhan gugup.

"Kau bodoh." , katanya tiba-tiba.

"Eoh?" , luhan memekik bingung.

"Kau. Kau sungguh pria bodoh.. Kenapa kau malah lari? Merepotkan"

Luhan membenarkan posisi kaca matanya. "Maafkan aku" , ucap nya lirih.

Sehun melenggang pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan merespon permintaan maaf Luhan.

Luhan akhirnya berjalan di belakang Sehun.

Namun tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti membuat luhan yang ada di belakang nya juga berhenti.

" Apa itu? " tanya Sehun .

Dia menunjuk sesuatu yang ada dihadapannya.

Luhan melihat nya dan menjawab dengan wajah polos nerd nya , "itu kecoa"

Glek.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Dia memundurkan langkahnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Dia akhirnya berdiri di belakang Luhan dan memegang pundaknya.

"Aku.. Takut..", ucapnya pelan sampai Luhan tak bisa jelas mendengarnya.

" AAAAAAA" , Suara teriakan itu tiba tiba memekakkan saat kecoa itu terbang ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun menarik erat lengan jas sekolah Luhan sambil berteriak teriak dan membuat telinga Luhan sakit.

Luhan mendekati kecoa yang berjalan itu dan.

Dugh..dugh..

Dia menginjaknya. Luhan lalu menendang kecoa itu kepinggir jalan.

Dia menoleh dan melihat wajah pucat Sehun. Dia terkekeh sampai perut nya sakit.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?," dengus Sehun.

"Hahahaha. Bagaimana aku tidak terrtawa. Kau tadi mengejekku seakan kau pria paling sempurna , tapi hanya dengan kecoa perangai mu ."

"Di..diam kau..! Aku tidak takut sebenernya, hanya saja aku malas mengotori sepatu ku"

"Sudah terlihat memalukan masih mencoba mengelak. "

"Aku bilang tidak!" bentak Sehun

Luhan terlonjak kaget lalu diam dalam tundukannya. Dia melihat dari ekor matanya bahwa Sehun berjalan menjauhinya.

Luhan lalu tersenyum melihat kepergian Sehun. Sejak saat itu lah dia mulai menyukai Sehun.

Flashback Off

.

.

"Lu , ayo kerumah ku. Bantu aku mengerjakan tugas kemarin."

"Aku rasa aku tidak bisa Sa Neul-ah"

"Yaaah", Sa Neul terlihat sangat kecewa.

Sebenernya Luhan ingin mengikuti Sehun pulang sekolah nanti. Tapi dia sungguh tak sanggup menolak Sa Neul.

" baiklah..." , akhirnya Luhan memutuskan.

"Yeeeaayy" , Sa Neul meloncat senang.

Chu~

"Terima kasih," dia pergi setelah mengecup pipi Luhan.

Luhan hanya mematung setelah kejadian itu.

.

.

.

.

"Wah bukan kah itu Sehun? Wah dia tampan?" , begitulah teriakan para yeoja di kantin saat Sehun berjalan dengan gayanya

Sa Neul hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa sih lebih nya dia? Apa karena ganteng dan tampan? Kau juga kaya dan tampan Luhan"

Luhan menatap Sehun tanpa berkedip

"Dia berbeda Neul. Dia.. Dia bersinar. Dia seperti malaikat tanpa sayap. Dia.. Sempurna..."

Sa Neul membulatkan matanya , luhan yang baru sadar ucapan nya segera menutup mulut nya.

"Kau kenapa memuji nya sampai seperti itu? Kau seperti seorang gay"

Glek...

Luhan menelan ludah nya mencoba mencari alasan.

"Ti..tidak. Aku hanya berbicara apa yang para wanita itu ucapkan. Itu kata- kata mereka, bukan dari ku" , luhan akhirnya menemukan alasan yang masuk akal.

Beruntung Sa Neul tidak memperpanjang masalah itu dan melanjutkan menghabiskan makanannya.

.

.

.

"Hai Sehun , sepertinya Luhan sedang memperhatikanmu " , kata pria dengan wajah yang lumayan tampan itu.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan untuk memastikan dan tersenyum remeh saat melihat Luhan salah tingkah dia membalas tatapannya.

"Sepertinya dia menyukaimu"

"Hell what? kau pasti bergurau Suho"

"Hey.. aku serius. Itu mungkin saja kan? kau lihat lah tatapannya"

"Sekali lagi kukatakan gurauan mu itu tidak lucu Kim Suho"

"Kau tak perlu bertingkah seperti aku tak tau. Kita berteman sejak bayi jadi aku tau semua tenang mu. Kau sama sepertiku. Sama - sama memiliki penyimpangan"

"Penyimpangan apa maksudmu?" , sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Penyimpangan seksual. Kau tau..err..semacam gay"

"Kau bercanda?" , Sehun mendengus.

"Kau jangan mengelak lagi. Kau selalu memperhatikan ku saat aku berduaan dengan Lay hyung. Aku tau kau iri pada ku. Kau juga ingin bisa punya pacar namja cantik seperti Lay. Semua itu semua karena kau gay"

"Baik- baik ku akui aku memang gay. Dan memang kau yang paling tau tentang ku. Tapi namja nerd seperti Luhan bukanlah type ku."

"Jangan seperti itu. Kalau kau tergila-gila padanya nanti baru tahu rasa."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku bisa jamin itu"

"Benarkah? Jjangmyeon 201 untuk aku dan lay kalau kau tergila-gila padanya? bagaimana?"

"hahaha. Jangankan restoran 201 milik Appa mu. Aku akan membayarkanmu Pizza Cone Restoran Appa ku kalau aku sampai jatuh cinta pada pria cupu jelek itu"

"Setuju. Ahahaha akhirnya aku bisa mentraktir Lay makan di restoran mahalmu itu "

"Mimpilah terus Suho. Mimpilah dalam hidupmu" , setelah itu Sehun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Suho yang terkekeh .

.

.

.

Luhan tak henti hentinya mengembangkan senyum di wajahnya. Pipi nya juga memerah dari tadi. Dia masih ingat kejadian saat Sehun menatapnya tadi. Benar-benar tepat mengenai pupil matanya.

"Dia tampan sekali, " katanya dalam hati.

Dug

Sehun menepuk pundak luhan dari belakang membuat Luhan menoleh. Dia membelalakan matanya bulat-bulat. Seorang Oh Sehun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dihadapannya saat ini.

"Lu, kau sudah kerjakan tugas Jang Seseongnim untuk besok?"

Luhan hanya terdiam sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Sehun berbicara. Dia hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan setiap inchi lekuk wajah Sehun.

Clap.

Sehun menepuk kedua tangannya membuat Luhan tersadar.

"Eh..iya? ada apa hun?"

" Kau tidak mendegarkan aku bicara ya?" , Sehun mulai meninggikan suaranya.

"Ma..maaf kan ku" , luhan benar-benar menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Aish sudah lah. Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah mengerjakannya belum?"

"Sudah"

"Kalau begitu ayo ke rumah ku nanti"

"maaf aku tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan Sa Neul sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Sial. Kalau begitu nanti malam , bagaimana?"

"Tapi.." , Luhan tak yakin dia bisa ke rumah Sehun saat malam. Dia tidak pernah berkeliaran malam - malam sebelumnya.

"Kau mau tidak? Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku tak akan pernah menghubungimu lagi"

"Aku bisa", jawab Luhan tegas.

"Good boy. Baiklah ku tunggu malam ini. Jam 9, mengerti?"

"Okay"

.

S

K

I

P

.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu ku malam ini lu"

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Kau tidak ingin makan dulu?"

"Tak perlu. Aku buru-buru. Sampai Jumpa"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan Lu"

Luhan bergegas lari ke rumah Sehun. Jam di tangannya sudah pukul 9. Dia terlambat.

.

((SKIP))

.

.

Luhan merapikan penampilannya yang berantakan karena berlari. Dan juga mengatur napasnya.

Dia memencet bel nya dan tak lama kemudian Sehun keluar .

"Kau lama sekali", dengus Sehun kasar.

"Maafkan aku. Aku ada urusan tadi"

"Alasan"

"Aku serius. Aku baru saja pulang dari rumah Sa Neul."

Ceklek..Grek...

"Sudahlah. Ayo masuk"

"Omong - omong kenapa kau yang bukakan pintu? Kemana para maid mu?"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya."

Luhan berjalan di belakang Sehun. Dia memutar mata dan kepalanya melihat setiap inchi rumah Sehun.

Rumahnya indah , penataan nya juga bagus. Benar-benar seperti istana.

"Ayo langsung ke kamar ku"

Luhan mengangguk lucu mengikuti kemana Sehun pergi.

"Rumah saja pakai lift" , kagum Luhan dalam hati.

Ting...

Mereka satu-satu keluar lift setelah lift itu terbuka, lalu berjalan ke pintu berwarna putih di ujung kanan.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menyalakan semua lampunya.

"Ayo masuk"

Luhan masuk ke kamar Sehun dan ikut duduk di kasur bulat King Size.

.

(SKIP)

.

"Haah.. akhirnya selesai juga" , kata Luhan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa pegalnya,

Sehun dengan wajah datarnya merapikan buku-buku yang tadi digunakan.

"Jam berapa ini?" Luhan melirik jam dinding yang jarum panjangnya berada di angka 12 sementara jarum pendeknya berada di angka 3.

"Kau mau makan apa?", tanya Sehun datar

"Apa? ah... tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku juga sudah ingin pulang"

"Kau pikir aku akan mengizinkan mu pulang jam segini? Enak saja. Menginaplah"

"Apa?", Luhan membulatkan matanya

"Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin. Kau tau , aku paling tidak bisa..eung.. merepotkan"

"Memang aku bilang itu merepotkan. Sudah lah menginap lah disini atau kau akan ku tawan di gudang bawah selamanya"

"Ancaman macam itu?" , tanya Luhan kesal

"Memang kenapa? Tak akan ada yang tau kalau aku menawan mu"

"Itu sih namanya pelanggaran hukum.", gumamnya pelan

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak"

Luhan membongkar tas nya dan mencari ponselnya. Sial. Ponselnya mati. Lalu bagaimana dia akan memberi tahu orang rumah.

"Sehun.."

"Ada apa lagi?" , bentak Sehun

"Hei. Kenapa kau membentak? aku hanya ingin meminjam ponsel mu. Ponsel ku mati , jadi aku tak bisa menghubungi orang rumah"

"Pakai ini." sambil melempar ponselnya yang langsung ditangkap oleh Luhan.

Dia mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat dan mengirimnya ke nomer yang ia tuju.

"Terima Kasih" katanya mengembalikan ponsel Sehun

"Sama-sama"

"Dimana kamar mandinya? Aku gerah ingin mandi"

"Pintu cokelat itu. Baju nya ada di meja "

Luhan mengambil baju yang ada di meja dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Aku mau membuat ramyeon untuk kita dulu"

.

.

.

Di dapur Sehun asik berkutik dengan alat dapur dan beberapa bahan makanan. Kalau jam segini tentu para maidnya sudah beristirahat. Tidak mungkin dia menganggu mereka.

.

.

Luhan mengibaskan rambutya yang basah dan mengusap nya dengan handuk.

Lalu Sehun masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi dua mangkuk ramyeon dan air mineral. Ada soju juga dan dua gelas kosong.

"Wah harum sekali. Aku jadi lapar"

"Kemarilah" , sehun menyurh luhan bergabung untuk menyantap makanannya.

"Selamat makan..." kata luhan sambil menyantap makanan di hadapannya

.

.

.

"Aku selesai" , kata Luhan meletakkan sumpit makannya

"Kau mau minum dulu dengan ku?"

"Bagaimana ya? aku sedang tidak ingin minum alkohol"

"Ayolah. Kau laki-laki bukan?"

"Baiklah. Tuangkan untuk ku"

Sehun menuangkan soju ke gelas Luhan dan gelas miliknya.

Mereka meneguk gelas demi gelas .

Sehun sudah terlihat mabuk tapi Luhan masih bisa menguasai kesadarannya.

" Kau tau lu... aku bosan hidup seperti ini. hehe.. aku ingin merasakan kebahagian.. kebahagiaan yang akan membuat hidupku berubah"

Luhan hanya diam saja. Dia tahu Sehun sedang mabuk saat ini.

"Kau juga harus tau , aku sebenarnya gay. "

Luhan membelalakan matanya menatap Sehun. Apa yang baru Sehun katakan? Gay? Jadi Sehun sama seperti dirinya?

Ah mungkin ini efek mabuknya.

"Para wanita terus saja mengejarku. Tapi, sayang nya aku tidak tertarik pada mereka"

Luhan menelan kasar ludahnya.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. Dia tersenyum lalu melepas kaca mata luhan

Luhan menggelengkan kepalnya agar penglihatannya tidak kabur.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang memperhatikannya saat ini.

"Kau cantik lu."

Sehun menyentuh bibir nya dan merancau , " bagaimana rasanya ini? Apa cherry ini manis"

Tanpa babibu Sehun melahap rakus bibir luhan. Luha berusaha memberontak dan mendorong badan Sehun. Ini salah. Sehun harus segera dilepaskan

Dia mendorong Sehun sekuat tenaga nya , dan akhirnya pangutan itu terlepas.

"Hosh..hosh.."

Luhan menetralkan napasnya dari ciuman tiba-tiba tadi.

"Kau benar - benar mabuk Sehun"

Luhan menyingkirkan semua perkakas makan itu dan membaringkan tubuh Sehun di kasur.

Tap..

Sehun menahan tangan Luhan yang akan pergi dari kamr itu.

"Kau mau kemana? diamlah disini"

"Tapi..hun.. aku lebih baik tidur di kamar tamu saja"

Greb..

Sehun membuat Luhan terbaring di sebelahnya

"Itu tak perlu lu. Tidur lah disini"

Luhan tak ingin cari masalah dalam keadaan seperti ini, jadi dia memilih untuk diam dan tidur di kasur yang sama dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

Malam ini terasa sangat hangat. Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat Luhan dengan matanya yang terpejam.

Sehun mengelus surai madu namja ini. Entah kenapa , perasaan Sehun tentram melihat Luhan.

Deg..deg..

Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba hasrat Sehun muncul

Sehun tidak sedang terpengaruh alkohol jadi dia harus bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Sehun memaksakan matanya terpejam agar dia melupakan pikiran kotornya itu.

* * *

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan kaki kaki cahaya nya. Burung burung dan embun pun sudah saling menyapa. Tapi mata rusa ini masih saja terpejam tenang dengan damai.

Sehun menggeliakan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya.

Dia melihat Luhan yang masih tenang memejamkan matanya.

Pukul berapa ini? Mereka bisa terlambat.

Sehun melihat lekuk wajah luhan , mulai dari mata , hidung , dan bibir.

Aneh , rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh saat melihat bibir itu. Tentu saja Sehun tidak ingat jelas karena dia mabuk saat itu.

Sehun kembali merasakan hasrat nya timbul. Ini salah. Dia tidak boleh melakukan itu , lagi pula hari ini mereka harus sekolah.

Sehun terdiam dan berpikir.

"Rasanya tak apa bermain dengannya sebentar. Peduli setan dengan sekolah. Bukan kah aku penaruh dana terbesar disana," pikiran jahat itu menguasi isi otak Sehun.

Dia mulau melahap bibir Luhan bergantian, membuat sang empu nya terbangun dan membulatkan matanya. Luhan mencoba memberontak. Dia benar benar tak mengerti dengan keadaan ini.

Sehun melepaskan tautannya.

"Apa yang.. Apa yang kau lakukan Oh Sehun?"

"Lu. Ayo kita bermain sebentar" , katanya dengan tak ketinggalan seringai nakal nya.

Luhan yang mengerti maksudnya langsung bangun menjauh. Tapi apa fungsinya, dia tetap kalah dengan tarikan Sehun sehingga dia kembali terjatuh ke kasur.

"Ayolah sayang. Aku tau kau sering menperhatikan ku. Kau menginginkan bukan?'

" Jangan asal bicara kau. Lepaskan aku atau aku akan berteriak"

"Kau pikir siapa yang peduli dengan teriakan mu manis?"

Sehun menjamah leher luhan setiap inci nya,

Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Eungh..Sehun..ku..mohon..eumph.." , katanya dengan susah payah.

"Ada apa sayang. Slow down baby. Aku akan berikan kenikmatan surga pada mu "

Mata Luhan berkaca. Dia benar-benar takut. Dia ingin sekolah , dia ingin pergi dari sini sekarang.

Tapi semua penolakan nya tak berarti saat Sehun menanggalkan pakaian nya satu persatu membuat dia naked sekarang.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangnya dari sehun.

"Kau tak usah malu sayang. Aku akan melepas baju ku juga" , kata Sehun.

Tepat setelah Sehun berhenti berbicara , pakaian yang ia kenakan tanggal satu persatu membuat dirinya naked seperti Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat tangan Sehun bermain dengan nipple nya.

"Egh..Ah...sehunnhh " , desahan yang tertahan itu akhirnya keluar juga. Desahan yang Luhan lakanat karena tentu itu membuat Sehun semakin terangsang.

Sehun menggunakan lidah nya menggantikan tangan kanan nya yang tadi bermain dengan nipple Luhan, sementara tangan satunya masih setia memilin nipple kiri Luhan.

Sentuhan dan permainan Sehun membuat Luhan seakan terbang jauh ke awang. Dia mengadahkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ouch..Sehun..please.."

"Kenapa sayang? Nikmati saja"

Luhan sudah tak sanggup berbuat apa apa lagi. Kini terserah Sehun yang sudah menguasai dirinya.

Bosan dengan nipple Luhan , Sehun turun menghampiri junior milik Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin kau memanjakan milik ku. Tapi biar aku beri contoh pada mu dulu"

Sehun mulai mengulum junior kecil Luhan. Dia memasukan junior itu keluar masuk gua hangat nya membuat Luhan resah. Ada rasa nikmat yang benar benar belum pernah Luhan rasakan sebelumnya.

"Ahh...sehun..fasteer..''

Sehun menyeringai dan mempercepat kulumnya membuat Luhan semakin ingin keluar.

" oohh sehunn i wanna cum...ahhh.."

Crot. Crot..

Cairan luhan keluar dalam mulut Sehun dan langsung Sehun santap habis.

"Kau manis sayang", katanya membuat Luhan memblushing.

Luhan mengubah posisi dan memposisikan juniornya di depan mulut Luhan.

" Sekarang giliran mu sayang"

Luhan melahap junior jumbo milip Sehun. Dia menjilat , mengisap , dan mengemut junior Sehun membuat Sehun mengagumi service yang dia berikan.

"Good..boy...ahh...terussshh..."

Luhan mempercepat kulumannya membuat Sehun semakin marancau.

Luhan lalu memijat dan mengocok junior Sehun .

"Damn..ahhh...boy..." Sehun merasakan dia akan sampai sebentar lagi sehingga Luhan mempercepat gerakan tangan nya.

"Aaahh , lu... Aku...datang.."

Dan..

Crot..crot...

Sehun menyemburkan cairan nya membuat Luhan tersedak. Sehun menarik Luhan dan membantu Luhan menghabiskan cairan nya sendiri.

Setelah semua nya habis , sehun merebahkan tubuh luhan.

Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan , dan memposisikan junior tegangnya di depan hole Luhan.

"Tidurkan dia lu," kata Sehun sebelum memasukkannya.

"Aaaaarrrgghh" , Luhan menjerit saat Sehun berusaha memasukkan penis besar nya ke hole sempit miliknya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan bagi Luhan. Tubuhnya bagaikan di belah dua. Air mata nya pun sampai keluar dari ekor matanya,

Sehun terus menerobos masuk sampai semua penisnya tertanam dalam hole luhan.

"Hiks..hiks.." , Luhan terisak. Kini dia harus bilang apa pada keluarganya?

"Sst..baby uljima..."

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku..hiks..hiks.. Kenapa harus aku sehun..kenapa harus aku..hiks..hiks..hiks.."

"Jangan menangis ku bilang. Diamlah atau aku akan bermain kasar padamu"

Luhan hanya bisa menangis dan terdiam.

Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya konstan membuat Luhan terhuyung huyung ke arah berlawanan.

"Shhhh..ahh..good...eeerr.." , Sehun merancau di sela-sela genjotannya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya merasakan sakit dan perih yang luar biasa.

Sehun mungkin merasakan kenikmatan , tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Sehun yang menyadari wajah merana Luhan mencoba menetralkan rasa sakitnya dengan mengocok penis kecil Luhana.

"Ahh..eugh...eumph.."

Luhan kini merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih mendominasi dalam kegiatan ini.

"Ucapkan...jangan kau tahan..ahh.."

"Eummpphh..." , Luhan masih menahan desahannya.

"Sebut..sebut namaku lu..."

"Sehunnnhhhh ... ahh..."

"Great,,"

" Faster..ahh..jebal sehun ... ini..nik..math...eungh.."

"As You wish baby"

Sehun makin mempercepat gerakannya. Dia menghujam sweet spot Luhan lebih dalam dan berkali-kali membuat Luhan merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Kasur yang tadinya tertata rapi kini berantakan tak karuan karena kegiatan mereka.

"Ahh..ah... Sehun.. i wanna cum.."

"Bersama baby..."

Sehun makin mempercepat kala gerakannya.

"Sehunnnhhhnnn"

"Luhannnhhnn"

Crot..Crot...

Dan mereka akhirnya keluar bersamaan.

Luhan mengeluarkan cairannya di tangan dan perut Sehun . Sementara Sehun melesatkan cairan miliknya dalam lubang Lujan.

Sehun ambruk di samping Luhan tanpa melepaskan tautan diantara mereka.

Sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang yang membuat Luhan dapat merasakan napas Sehun yang tersengal.

"Sehun..hosh..hosh..ktia harus .. sekolah..hosh..hosh" , kata Luhan dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Tidurlah dulu. Akan kusuruh pengawal ku membuat surat izin kenapa kita datang terlambat."

Luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"Oh iya lu"

"Apa?"

"Setelah ini , anggaplah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa"

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kindly to review guys ^^

This is For HunHan Indonesia GA :)


	2. Chapter 2

LIKE A BUTTERFLY

.

.

.

.

Author : Seva SAN

Yaoi a.k.a Boy x Boy

Genre : Romance , Little of Angst :"

Warning : Gaada Summary , Typo bertebaran , don't like don't read,

Lenght : Chaptered

FF ini didedikasikan untuk event OA Line HunHan Indonesia.

Follow , Fav , Review Juseyooo ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Apa?"

Luhan tersentak saat mendengar yang Sehun ucapkan.

"Diamlah lu, atau kau akan membuat dia bangun lagi."

Sehun benar. Junior besar Sehun yang tertidur di dalam hole Luhan bisa bangun lagi kalau Luhan melakukan terlalu banyak pergerakan. Jadilah Luhan berdiam saja mendengarkan kata demi kata yang Sehun sampaikan.

"Aku minta , tak ada satu orang pun yang tau tentang kejadian ini", kata Sehun membuka percakapan.

Deg!

Ini cukup sakit untuk Luhan. Dengan mudah Sehun mengambil keperjakaan nya dan kini dia menyuruh Luhan untuk diam dan anggap semua tidak pernah terjadi.

"Tapi kenapa?", tanya Luhan tenang di sela gejolak hati yang bisa membuatnya menangis saat ini.

"Karena aku pikir mereka tidak perlu tau. Hal ini memang salahku , karena aku tak bisa menahan gairah setan itu. Tapi aku menganggap ini sebagai sex , bukannya bercinta. Aku melakukan ini tanpa alasan. Jadi aku rasa kau tak perlu mengingatnya , apalagi sampai orang lain tau"

"Tapi Sehun.. Taukah kau..em..ka..kalau aku..."

"Apa? Kau akan sulit untuk menerima nya karena ada laki-laki asing yang datang tiba-tiba mengambil kesucianmu, begitu?"

"Seperti itulah kurang lebih"

Sehun melepaskan tautan antara mereka berdua dan membalikan tubuh luhan. Dia juga memposisikan agar mata Luhan menatap tepat kedua bola matanya.

"Sekarang dengarkan aku. Kau bukan lah pria yang menarik. Kau memang cukup kaya, tapi sadarlah kau bukan tipe ku. Kau hanya pria nerd di sekolah yang membuat para gadis ingin muntah. Jadi jangan pernah berharap tinggi kalau aku, Oh Sehun , namja paling populer di sekolah melakukan ini karena aku suka padamu"

Itu sungguh sakit. Jadi sebenarnya apa pandangan Sehun kepada Luhan? Seorang pelacur? Atau pria penggoda. Ayolah, Luhan tak serendah itu.

"Waw.." kata Luhan sedikit terisak.

"Akhirnya aku tau isi otakmu sekarang Oh Sehun. Aku ... aku memang pria nerd yang membuang banyak waktu dalam hidup ku untuk mengagumi mu. Padahal orang yang aku puja bagaikan dewa , hanya menganggap ku sebagai seorang pelacur." , lanjutnya tegas.

Sehun melihat dengan jelas bulir bulir bening itu keluar jatuh satu persatu dari kedua mata indahnya. Jujur , ini memang sedikit meruntuhkan ketegaran Sehun. Dia benar-benar tak tega melihat Luhan seperti ini.

"Ayo cepat mandilah dan bersiap. Akan kusuruh anak buah ku menyampaikan ke sekolah kalau kita akan segera datang. Sekalian meyampaikan alasan kita terlambat", kata Sehun menetralkan kecanggungan diantara mereka sekarang.

Luhan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dan berjalan ke kamar mandi meninggalkan Sehun dalam keadaan tertutup jas mandi yang baru saja ia kenakan.

Jauh dalam hati nya , Sehun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Hanya saja Sehun belum menyadari seberapa pedulinya ia pada Luhan. Dan dari rasa peduli ini lah yang nantinya akan berkembang menjadi perasaan yang berbunga indah semanjang masa. Disinilah sejarah mereka dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam , tak seperti biasanya. Kejadian hari ini benar – benar merubah hidupnya. Dia hampir seperti mayat hidup saat ini . Dia tak tau lagi apa yang harus dia lanjutkan, karena sesungguhnya hidupnya sudah hancur karena seorang Oh Sehun.

Melihat Luhan yang seperti ini membuat Sa Neul penasaran. Bagaimana pun Sa Neul adalah satu-satunya gadis yang menyukai Luhan. Dia tidak akan kuat lama-lama diam melihat keadaan Luhan.

"Hei lu. Ada apa dengan mu?"

Luhan hanya menoleh sekilas untuk tersenyum kepada Sa Neul.

"Lu. Sudah 5 hari kau diam. Apa tak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng mantap.

Sa Neul benar-benar tak kuat seperti ini. Dia lalu menggenggam erat tangan Luhan dan menariknya berlari.

"Sa Neul.. Kau mau membawa ku kemana? Aku harus pulang" , tanya Luhan di tengah kegiatannya.

Sa Neul tak menghiraukan Luhan dan tetap berlari menuntun Luhan hingga ke atas perbukitan.

Luhan bingung dan hanya melihat ke sekitar. Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Sebenarnya bukan kali pertama Luhan kesini, karena bukit ini adalah tempat Luhan dan Sa Neul membuang keluhan mereka sejak dulu. Sejak Sa Neul dan Luhan mulai dekat, bukit inilah yang menjadi tempat pelarian mereka.

"Mau apa kita kesini?"

"Tak apa, aku hanya rindu tempat ini. Kita jarang berkunjung kesini akhir-akhir ini"

"Tapi kita hanya kesini saat ada masalah. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Sa Neul menatap wajah khawatir Luhan dan tersenyum. Dia menggeleng.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau"

Luhan diam. Kini dia tau tujuan awal Sa Neul.

"Kau berubah sejak 5 hari ini. Kemana Luhan sahabat ku yang ceria? Kemana Luhan yang selalu merajuk saat ku jahili? Aku rindu pada mu lu. Aku rindu Luhan ku yang manis itu"

Luhan hanya diam.

"Aku adalah pria nerd dan menjijikan. Bahkan semua wanita ingin muntah melihat ku"

"Tidak. Kau adalah namja termanis yang aku kenal. Tak peduli kau dianggap apa oleh orang diluar sana. Percayalah dirimu sendiri sudah bersinar"

Jalan pikiran mereka berbeda sebenarnya. Sa Neul mengira Luhan berbicara seperti itu karena tak ada gadis selain Sa Neul yang mau dekat dengan nya. Padahal kenyataan nya , Luhan seperti ini karena kejadian dengan Sehun beberapa hari lalu.

"Lu.. aku akan ada di sampingmu. Akan ku dampingi kau dalam sedih dan senang mu. Percayalah aku ada saat tak ada satupun manusia yang tersisa di dunia ini untuk membelamu."

Luhan senang dia memiliki sahabat seperti Sa Neul. Sahabat yang ada saat dia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Perasaannya tetaplah pada Oh Sehun , karena Luhan tak akan bisa menjadi namja yang straight lagi. Oh Sehun benar-benar menyegel hatinya untuk berhenti mencintai wanita. Walaupun ada wanita secantik dan sebaik Sa Neul di dekatnya. Sa Neul hanya Luhan anggap sebagai adik yang sangat ia sayangi. Walaupun Sa Neul memendam perasaan yang berbeda.

.

..

.

.

.

.

"Jadi saham itu sedang krisis saat ini?"

"Benar Tuan Oh"

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku bisa manfaat kan kesempatan ini untuk menaikan keuntungan perusahaan."

"Aku pulang..."

Sehun menyapa laki-laki paruh baya yang berstatus sebagai Appa nya ini.

"Kau sudah pulang Sehun?"

"Ne appa. Aku izin pelajaran terakhir karena kurang sehat."

"Kalau begitu segera ke kamar mu dan istirahatlah"

"Baik appa"

Oh Si Joon. Appa dari Oh Sehun sekaligus pemilik perusahaan terbesar di Korea dan China . Bisnis mereka bermacam-macam dan juga cabangnya ada di mana-mana. Tak seorang pun yang tak mengenal sosok hebat ini. Dia memang appa yang sangat menyayangi Sehun. Sejak istrinya pergi dengan laki-laki lain, Si Joon lah yang merawat Sehun seorang diri. Sehun adalah anak satu-satunya , makanya tak ayal kalau dia sangat memenuhi kebutuhan jasmani dan rohani Sehun.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan badannya ke kasur nyaman tercinta nya. Dia memutar posisi ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari posisi yang sesuai.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan Luhan. Dia teringat bagaimana pria mungil ini terisak karena nya. Bagaimana kejam nya dia menghancurkan masa depan nya dan bagaimana omongan nya menyakiti hati Luhan.

Sehun menyesali ini dalam hati dan pikiran nya. Hanya saja dia tak mampu untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata maaf. Bukan takut mentraktir Suho dan kekasihnya – _Lay_ di restauran nya. Kalau hanya itu Sehun bahkan mampu membelikan Suho dan Lay pulau untuk mereka berdua. Yang membuat Sehun berat untuk menyesali semua nya di hadapan Luhan adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia tak mau mebuat Luhan terluka lebih jauh. Saat dia meminta maaf dan membuat Luhan kembali berharap, disitulah Luhan akan terluka. Sehun sama sekali tak tau apa itu cinta , dia tidak ingin karena ketidaktahuan nya Luhan akan tersakiti karena mencintai nya. Sehun bukan lah pria yang baik untuk Luhan. Jadi biarkan Luhan membencinya sehingga Luhan bisa melupakan sosok dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sedang ada acara pembukaan untuk pensi sekolah Sehun. Para murid dan guru berbaris rapi sampai peresmian acara ini selesai. Sehun yang lupa memakai jas sekolah ditarik guru BK dengan paksa. Bukannya menasehati atau memberi teladan yang baik guru ini malah menampar Sehun di depan semua orang. Sehun langsung menampar balik guru itu sampai pria malang itu tersungkur ke tanah. Kejadian itu membuat suasana hening seketika.

Sehun dipanggil ke ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk kejadian itu.

"Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau sampai berbuat hal seperti itu?", tanya kepala sekolah.

Sehun menarik napasnya tenang.

"Beliau dibayar disini untuk menjadi guru. Dan tugas guru adalah mengajarkan hal-hal kepada muridnya untuk kehidupan mendatang. Saya sebagai murid akan mengikuti apa pun yang dia lakukan. Kalau dia menampar saya maka akan saya tampar balik."

"Tapi itu salah Sehun. Kau tak seharusnya meniru hal yang buruk"

"Maaf pak, tapi saya tidak menganggap itu kesalahan. Kalau sudah tahu itu buruk maka untuk apa perilaku seperti itu diperlihatkan di depan semua murid di sini? Dia adalah guru yang seharusnya mengajarkan hal baik dan bukannya menampar seorang murid di hadapan ber ratus pasang mata. Hal itu lah yang salah , dan bukan lah diri saya. Maaf pak saya permisi"

Sehun meninggalkan ruang Kepala Sekolah itu meninggalkan Bu Kepala Sekolah yang tercengang dengan ucapan Sehun. Hal itu benar , apa yang Sehun argumenkan semua nya benar. Dan itulah kenapa Kepala Sekolah mulai kagum dengan sosok Oh Sehun. Sosok lain Sehun dibalik kenakalannya. .

.

.

.

"Woaaahhh. Kau hebat Sehun", kata Suho memberi applause untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti orang-orang di luar sana. Kau sahabat ku, jadi tunjukkan itu ke semua orang."

"Maaf. Tapi aku sungguh bangga menjadi sahabatmu. Kau bisa membuat kepala sekolah diam dan malah kagum dengan mu. Kau menjadi pembicaraan hangat sekolah ini. Semua bagian baik murid, guru , ataupun pekerja membicarakan mu. Kau benar- benar hebat"

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Berlebihan kalau kalian semua mengagungkan ku"

"Ah..terserah. Yang jelas aku sangat bangga padamu"

Pandangan Sehun teralihkan oleh namja berkacamata yang duduk di sebrang kursinya. Pandangan Sehun dapat menangkap jelas sosok itu yang sedang duduk menikmati makanannya dengan gadis di sebelahnya.

Yak, namja itu adalah Luhan. Luhan memang mencuri perhatian Sehun akhir-akhir ini. .Suho yang bingung dengan arah pandang Sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sosok Luhan di sana.

"Oh..aku mengerti.", kata Suho menyeringai.

"Mengerti apa kau tolol?", ketus Sehun.

"Wah..sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan bisa dinner dengan Lay hyung di restauran mahal mu itu", ejek Suho.

"Sudah ku bilang mimpi lah terus" , sangkal Sehun yang lalu berlalu ke kelas.

Sementara Suho hanya terkekeh melihat sahabatnya. Dia sudah duga sejak awal kalau pada akhirnya Sehun akan suka dengan Luhan. Makanya dia bersemangat taruhan dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Sa Neul meletakkan nampan berisi makanan yang baru ia beli, lalu duduk di samping Luhan menyantap makanannya.

"Hei Lu, bukan kah itu Sehun?" , tanya Sa Neul sambil menunjuk Sehun yang berjalan ke arah kelas melewati mereka.

Luhan menoleh melihat sosok itu , dan hatinya kembali perih.

"Kau tau? Gara –gara insiden tadi, dia jadi pembicaraan no.1 di sekolah", kata Sa Neul bersemangat. Bagaimanapun Sa Neul adalah seorang wanita yang akan bersemangat saat membicarakan orang lain.

Sa Neul terus saja menceritakan percakapan orang-orang tentang Sehun dan hanya dibalas 'heum' di setiap jeda bicaranya.

"Lu, kau tak mendengarkan ku ya?", tanya Sa Neul ketus.

"Aku mendengarkan mu Sa Neul...Sungguh...", jawab Luhan sambil mencubit gemas pipi chubby itu.

"Lalu kenapaa reaksi mu hanya 'heum..heum..' dari tadi?"

"Memang apa yang harus aku lakukan? Berteriak heboh layaknya yeoja – yeoja gatal itu?"

"Benar juga. Yasudahlah lupakan saja"

"Aku ingi ke kelas duluan. Kau lanjutkan saja makan nya", kata Luhan berlalu dibalas anggukan kepala Sa Neul.

.

Lorong menuju kelas Luhan terlihat sepi. Hanya ada Luhan yang berjalan seorang diri menuju terhenti dan bersembunyi di belakang tembok di luar kelasnya.

Dia mendengar suara aneh dari dalam sehingga dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk.

"Ouh..damn..kau..ah..."

"Suara apa itu?", batin Luhan

"Sial...ah..lu..more..more.."

Suara itu? Luhan tau suara siapa itu. Itu suara Sehun. Berarti Sehun ada di dalam. Tapi apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan? Kenapa dia mendengar Sehun menyebut namanya?

Dia menjadi takut saat ini, sehingga dia memutuskan untuk menjauh. Entah ini takdir buruk Luhan atau Tuhan sudah tidak menyayanginya. Luhan menabrak Sehun saat ingin lari. Sehun tiba-tiba saja keluar dengan tangan yang dipenuhi cairannya sendiri. Itu sungguh menjijikan. Peluh Sehun juga membanjiri dahi dan wajahnya. Setelah sadar bahwa Luhanlah yang ia tabrak , Sehun menarik paksa tangan Luhan memuat dia meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Sehun terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan permohonan Luhan. Dia membawa Luhan ke dalam satu bilik toilet lalu mengunci pintunya. Sehun menyandarkan tubuh Luhan ke tembok dan mengunci gerakan Luhan dengan tangan dan tubuhnya.

"A..apa yang kau mau?"

Sehun menyeringai melihat Luhan yang sedang ketakutan sekarang. Napas luhan tersengal – sengal. Sehun yakin hati Luhan sedang tak karuan saat ini.

Dia mengusap lembut surai madu Luhan dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Jadi kau mendengar semuanya heum?"

"Me..mendengar? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak tau apa-apa", elak Luhan

Sehun tau Luhan berbohong. Jelas – jelas Sehun mendapati Luhan sedang ingin berlari.

"Kau pikir aku percaya pada celoteh mu hah? Kau mendengarnya bukan? Jadi kau sudah berani senakal itu? Apa kau mau bermain dengan ku lagi sekarang.?"

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan tegas dan mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga menjauh. Luhan berlari namun sayang tangannya ditarik lagi oleh Sehun membuat Luhan jatuh ke dekapan Sehun. Bagaikan kembang api dan petasan tahun baru. Perasaan nya meledak-ledak saat ini. Oh Sehun selalu sukses melempar hati Luhan hingga langit le-7.

"Kau masih marah?", tanya Sehun sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan

"Marah? Memang aku punya hak marah padamu?", jawab Luhan ketus.

"Hahaha." Sehun tertawa dengan jawaban Luhan yang jutek itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan menurutnya.

"Jadi kau masih marah? Baguslah ", lanjut Sehun

"Sudah aku bilang kan aku tak perlu marah padamu. Memang apa hak ku? sekarang lepaskan", jawab luhan sambil meronta-ronta. Namun Sehun mekin mempererat dekapan itu membuat Luhan tenggelam dalam aroma tubuh Sehun yang menghilangkan kesadarannya.

"Kau memang seharusnya marah padaku. Atau membenciku lebih tepatnya. Agar kau bisa melupakan ku."

"Kenapa kau berbicara begitu?"

"Karena aku mau kau berhenti menjadikanku sosok idola mu. Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama jadi jangan lakukan ini lagi . Mengerti?" ,

Sehun lalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Sendi-sendi kaki Luhan terasa lemas. Bahkan lututnya sudah tak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri sehingga dia terduduk di lantai.

Satu persatu bulir bening itu jatuh membanjiri wajahnya. Hatinya kembali sakit untuk kesekian kalinya karena Sehun. 'Kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama jadi jangan lakukan ini lagi .' . Kata-kata itu sangat menusuk hatinya. Setelah semua yang ia lakukan untuk Sehun dan setelah Sehun menodai kesuciaannya , Sehun malah menyuruhnya berhenti? Apa seorang Oh Sehun tidak mempunyai hati sehingga dengan teganya meremukkan hati Luhan berulang kali.

.

.

.

Sehun membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Apa yang ia lakukan? Apa dia menyakiti hati luhan lagi? Ah sial, seharusnya dia jangan bertemu Luhan dulu untuk beberapa waktu. Kalau begitu dia akan izin sekolah satu bulan untuk liburan. Dia harus pergi jauh dari pandangan Luhan. Biarkan semua berjalan tenang tanpa dirinya.

.

.

.

" Lu, kau darimana saja?". Tampak kekhawatiran dari wajah Sa Neul.

"Aku..eng..aku tidak enak badan tadi. Jadi aku istirahat di UKS"

"Kenapa tidak pulang saja? Ayo aku antar"

"Tidak perlu Sa Neul-ah. Aku sudah baik-baik saja"

Luhan melihat kursi Sehun kosong. Kemana anak itu?

"Eumm..dimana Sehun?", tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Eung?" Sa Neul menoleh polos.

"Ohh , tadi Sehun izin pulang katanya ada urusan dadakan. Dan dia juga izin akan pergi selama satu bulan?"

"Satu bulan? Mau kemana dia selama itu?" , tanya Luhan tidak sabar. Dia sungguh kesal dengan sikap Sehun. Kenapa dia harus pergi untuk waktu yang lama.

Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Oh ya Luhan lupa, memang Sehun pernah menganggapnya? Bukankah Luhan hanya sebagai laki-laki penghibur dimatanya?

"Kau ada apa bertanya tentang sehun? Tidak seperti biasanya?", tanya Sa Neul curiga.

"Aku tidak ada maksud apapun. Aku hanya ingin tau kenapa pria arrogant itu tidak terlihat batang hidungnya"

"Ohh begitu"

.

.

.

"Iya appa tau. Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin ikut ke Paris bersama appa?"

"Masalahnya appa disana untuk satu bulan. Aku sedang butuh appa. Aku tak mau jauh dari appa"

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan anak appa. Kau ada masalah?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Benarkah? 17 tahun bersama appa dan kau masih beranggapan appa tidak akan tahu?"

"Aku hanya belum bisa cerita sekarang. Akan kuceritakan kalau sudah tiba waktunya"

"Baiklah appa percaya padamu Oh Sehun"

"Jadi appa mengizinkan ku ikut kan?"

"Iya appa rasa walaupun appa larang kau akan tetap ikut bukan?"

Sehun tertawa mengerti maksud appa nya

"Baiklah kalau begitu besok kita berangkat . Malam ini siapkan kebutuhan mu"

"Baik appa" kata Sehun berlalu.

.

.

.

Jam itu berdentang berkali-kali tanda waktu sudah memasuki dini hari di sekitar Seoul. Tapi diantara kesunyian masih ada segelincir orang yang bangun karena beberapa hal. Luhan contohnya, dia masih asik bergelut dengan pulpen dan buku pr nya. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia kerjakan pr ini pagi hari, toh besok pagi adalah hari libur. Tapi Luhan tidak melakukannya , karena dia ingin bebas tanpa tanggung jawab apapun.

Setelah pr nya selesai, Luhan duduk di atas jendelanya untuk melihat gemerlap malam Seoul. Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit Seoul yang dihiasi jutaan bintang. Seekor kupu-kupu datang menghampiri Luhan. Luhan tersenyum manis.

"Andai saja aku bisa seperti mu yang bebas terbang kemana pun aku mau. Aku akan terus disisi Sehun sepanjang hari. Atau andai saja kau bisa jadi penghantar perasaan ku agar Sehun cepat-cepat menyadari itu. Apa ini? Aku rasa delusi ku terlalu tinggi. Kau bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang ku bicarakan , bagaimana kau bisa jadi kurir cinta, hehehehe", Luhan tertawa polos setelah berceloteh panjang lebar.

Kupu- kupu itu terbang menjauhi Luhan konstan. Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan pergi istirahat. Luhan tidak tahu kalau kupu-kupu itu yang akan merubah hidupnya. Baik kupu-kupu itu ataupun kupu-kupu lainnya adalah jalan penghantar Luhan menuju ke kehidupan bahagia nya...

Bahagia bersama...

Sehun...

.

.

.

Cuit..cuit..cuit...

Lantunan nyanyian burung sudah ramai bersautan. Tapi lelaki berparas rupawan ini sudah siap dalam kursi tunggu nya. Pria itu-Oh Sehun- dia masih menunggu pesawatnya yang delay. Dia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati musik yang melantun dari ponselnya.

"Cantik..." itulah komentar pertama Sehun saat membuka matanya.

Ada seekor kupu-kupu yang hinggap di bahu kanan nya. Kupu-kupu bersayap biru yang sangat cantik, mebuat dia teringat pada sesorang..

Luhan...

Hanya satu nama itu yang terlintas saat melihat kupu-kupu cantik itu.

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Aku belum minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin dan sekarang aku malah mau lari dari kenyataan.. Sungguh bajingan kau Oh Sehun. ", batinnya.

Di satu sisi dia rasa dia memang seharusnya seperti ini. Luhan bukan lah satu-satunya namja di dunia ini. Sehun masih bisa mencari dua atau tiga yang lebih baik lagi.

Tapi disisi lain dia merasa kalau dia tidak punya hak menyakiti Luhan terus menerus.

"Astaga .. apa yang harus aku lakukan," gusrah Sehun.

.

.

.

.

"Euhh..",

Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka menampakkan dua butir hazel yang sangat indah.

Luhan baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya , walaupu kalau boleh jujur Luhan lebih suka tinggal di alam mimpi, dimana tak ada satupun yang bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan hidupnya.

"Lu..ada tamu"

Suara eomma nya terdengar dari bawah

Siapa tamu yang pagi-pagi mengunjunginya? Apa Sa Neul? Tapi rasanya tak mungkin

Luhan bergegas menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dan berlari ke pintu

Ceklek...

Cit...

"Hai ..."

Luhan membelalakan kedua matanya lebar-lebar merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Dia bahkan menampar pipinya untuk memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Dan benar, ini bukanla mimpi.

"Mau apa kau kesini?Kim suho?"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Thanks For Your Support

Laflaf guys ({})


End file.
